Some Extra Time Alone
by VocaloidReader
Summary: With Astrid away, and Toothless at training. Hiccup is finally alone, but bored. [[ Modern Time, Smut ]]


**_( I was typing this up over an older word document during a fucking thunderstorm in the middle of the night; 12:56 to be exact. It actually kept be up to type this, and so yeah. It's a.. short-ish shot. I can assure there will be a second part, but it might come late. As it's summer and I'm happily spending it with a few people whom I cherish. [[ That sounds really cheesy..]] I would like to thank my amazing friend Shadow, whom, well. Actually pushed it. I even told him what a 'solo' ment, and he still wanted to fucking read it. THANKS FAG. To the story, fuckers. )_**

* * *

Hiccup groaned as the sunlight hit his eyelids. It was only 8:00 in the morning, and he didn't need to do anything until later that evening, around 5-ish.

Toothless, as always, was sitting happily beside his bed, smiling as his tail waved back and forth. Hiccup's room has stayed the same for nearly two years; same dark blue paint with the one window that faced the sunrise. A dresser was under that very window, with the dark wood that he very much loved. His bed had a black covering with green covers.

Toothless's tail started rapidly wave, up and down instead of left to right. Someone was at the door. Hiccup smiled and patted his friend's head as he sat up, revealing his bare chest. He threw his legs over the covers before standing up, throwing a random blue top he found on the floor before rushing to the door.

He opened the birch-coloured door with a groan, brushing his medium dark hair out of his jade-green eyes. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he noticed his mother, with her usual hair style, standing in front of him. As always, she was presentable, standing tall.

"Good morning Hiccup, I see you just crawled out of bed."

He yawned again, covering his mouth. "Yeah, I just woke up. I felt like sleeping in."

"Well. Is Toothless ready for our training?"

"Yes, yes." Hiccup reached back, setting a hand on Toothless's ear, scratching his ear. Then stepped away from the door.

"See you at four!" She called out, walking down the path. He watched his mother and best friend walk until he couldn't see them anymore, then turned and closed the door.

Now half awake, he plopped on the couch in front of the television, turning it on with a remote. He glanced once at Astrid's closed door. She went away with her family the other day, and boy, did she need it. The girl has been working her tail off for the past two months, studying and taking exams that were unneeded still.

Hiccup pushed off the couch, setting the remote on the glass coffee table, and headed towards her door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it slowly, pushing into the room.

He smiled at the cleanness of her room. Her dresser in the right corner was set perfectly, drawers shut. Her bed, made, with the flower y design and pale green pillows. The walls, were still white, and her desk looked neat aswell, her laptop shut.

"That's just like Astrid to leave with a-" Something gleamed off the sunlight.

He blinked several times and saw it again. He followed it to the bottom desk drawer, slightly open; the item gleaming like a prize inside. Closing the door behind him, he slowly weaved to the desk, crouching down on his feet. His slender hand reached out and grasped the handle before yanking it open.

Hiccup stood for several moments, gathering what he saw. Inside, was the nearly assorted range of sex toys; vibrators and dildos alike. The very one that caught his eye was stacked upon two larger, green ones. This one was silver and metallic. It was slender, and at a single button at one end; a curve at the other. It was no longer than his middle finger. His face flushed red as he reached out for it, slowly.

Although it was slender, it was also thick. He blushed red as he thought how Astrid used it. Hiccup set the toy down next to his left room, tugging the drawer out more. When he did, he revealed a long-looking cord of rope and a red gag ball.

_W…what.. what does she.. use these for..?_

Hiccup shook his head a few times quickly, letting his eyes wonder around the drawer, scanning each toy. His eyes stopped at a small, egg-shaped item. Next to it was a small remote. He grabbed both before standing up and backing to the edge of the bed, taking a seat.

He's seen one, but never in use. It popped up as he was searching once for a gift. He squirmed, now noticing the tightness of his pants.

The egg, a pale blue, sat in his lap as he fumbled with the remote, studying it. As if on cue, his finger slipped and the egg began vibrating on his already-throbbing member through the fabric of his clothing.

A small whimper slipped out from his lips and he stood up, blushing more, letting the egg drop to the floor. He turned it off with the remote and sat back down, shaking once as a wave of pleasure swept through his body.

"W..what is t..that…?" He mumbled aloud.

The phone rung from the living room, and Hiccup rushed to it, opening the door and picking it up.

"Hello, Hiccup speaking."

"Hiccup?" A familiar female voice cracked.

"Astrid!" Hiccup smiled wide. "How's the trip."

"Oh, Hiccup! It's wonderful. A storm hit us, but now the trees are all covered with small specks of ice and large drops of rain. The lake is very cool, I wish you camee.. It's so lonely with my parents."

"No, no. It's calming for you. Besides, I need to watch Toothless."

A voice called Astrid's name, her brother perhaps, then she sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Sorry Hic, I need to go. I'll text you on your cell later!" The call ended as he muttered a bye, then he set it down

He rushed back to her room, grabbing the still egg that made him shake minutes ago. He blushed red again and grabbed the small silver one from the floor before slowly, and cautiously, dropping the egg down his pants. He sat on the bed, flipping the egg on.

The vibrations began to drive his mind insane as his member hardened.

Hiccup moaned, arching his back and closing his eyes. His lips parted, moaning Astrid's name and mumbling something inaudible. He blushed, letting it stay there for a few moments before fishing it out of his pajama pants, turning it off. He leaned back and slipped his left hand in, swiping fingers against his hard penis.

That earned a groan. It sounded like a plea, that of which sounded he wanted to be dominated.

He yanked his hand out, his right hand holding the egg tightly. Hiccup's face was beyond red and he was panting softly.

"W..wh…what.. was… why? O..oh my Odin.." He sat up quickly, his pants a bit more tented. "What d..does she use these for?"

A random, but inaproppiate, flash of his Astrid sprawled out on the bed naked and squeezing her breasts as the small silver vibrator was inside of her.

Something.. something _good.. _clenched in his lower stomach, causing him to whimper under his breath.

Hiccup stood up, untying his bottoms quickly and letting them hit the floor with his red plaid boxers. He edged towards the drawer, pulling out a very slender, and short, dildo. He also grabbed a larger, rotating vibrator.

He edged back, flopping on the bed and he crawled back to the top of the bed, his hair brushing against the beaded headboard. He threw a leg over the edge of the bed, angling him to the side slightly. In front of him, he turned on the green vibrator, watching it rotate. After a few moments, it clenched inside of him, and he licked the part, slicking it. After it was wet, he set it on his erect member.

The combination of movement, vibration and the wetness of his saliva added up, and began to make him shake. Hiccup was sit up slightly, his green eyes watching himself.

He slowly closed his eyes, imagining a certain blonde over him. Right before he climaxed, he removed the green 'buzzer' and turned it off, setting it down as he panted and watched stars dot his vision.

The phone rang again, but he let it ring as he slowly recovered. His fingers grasped the other tool; the slender dildo, which was purple, and studied it. He slide it into his mouth, lubing it up. He removed it and then positioned it at his anus, picturing Astrid there, then shoved It in fully.

He groaned loudly. Louder than the other time. It hurt. But it was yet pleasurable. He moved his hand up to his shirt, gripping it, eyes squeezing shit. "A..astrid.. n..not there! P..please!"

After several minutes, Hiccup pulled it out, shivering and shaking . He pulled out the small 'buzzer' and turned it on, replacing the purple dildo with the 'buzzer'. His head his the headboard, hair in his eyes again. Soon enough, his hand found it's way to his lone, throbbing member and twirled his fingers around the head slowly before wrapping his hand around himself. He pumped his hand twice, earning a loud, and well-deserved, moan with a back arch.

"O..oh my Odin.. Astrid! P..please.. t..take me.." Hiccup managed, pumping his hand with each word. "Please! F..fuck me!" He blushed, noticing his dirty talk as an attempt to send him over the edge.

He sped up, his breathing becoming ragged and him becoming light headed.

His eyes fluttered open, the pumping and vibrating sending an orgasm racking his body, throwing him to climax. His vision blurred, and he became still, releasing moans with each ribbon of white cum.

It took him about a minute to recover enough to move, panting still. With a red face, he tugged the vibrator out.

Hiccup pulled his hand away, licking away the cum that gathered on it, blushing at his taste.

"H..hiccup.. what c..crazy and stupid thing d..did you do now?" He slid his other leg over the bed, standing up and swayed slighty. He pulled up his pants and boxers, his erection still outlined and tented again the fabrics, entirely thankful the mess landed on his lower stomach, thighs and left hand.

He wiped the toys off as best as he can before setting them back neatly, shaking only slightly as he turned the knob and opened the door.

_Revealing a very lost, and very 'O' mouthed Astrid.._

* * *

_(__**I know, I know! I'm terrible. I never did say it was going to end at a GOOD ending, yes? My god, I'm talking like a friend of mine now..  
Oi, well. It's nearly 3:00am for me, and I would like to sleep.  
R & R for the next chapter.  
REMINDER: I do NOT pre-write these. If you would like, leave a suggestion in the reviews.  
Sincerely,  
UsaaChann/Kit. )**_


End file.
